A Thousand Years
by BlackSwanHeart62
Summary: A/U. The only thing the two sisters have in common is their deep love for Arizona Robbins...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters of Grey's Anatomy.**

**Title: A Thousand Years**

**Summary: A/U. This is the story of two sisters, Callie and Aria. Callie is bold but rash, rebellious, has difficulty to control her anger, fearless, can't tolerate injustice, impatient and let's her fists do the talking. Aria is the opposite, she's calm, patient, doesn't act without thinking, overall a hardworking young woman. The only thing the two sisters have in common is their deep love for Arizona.**

**Callie: 24 years old**

**Aria: 25 years old**

**Arizona: 23 years old**

**Prologue**

_**Aria's POV**_

_I walked out of the hospital room as my phone buzzed; I received a text message from Callie….._

"_**Aria help me. Come to Hyland Park now, its urgent. I need you. Please don't tell anyone anything."**_

_That's weird I thought she hated my guts. I should go see what happened._

_**Mark's POV**_

_Jennifer had just called me asking me about a text message Callie had just sent her._

"_Did you say Hyland Park? What's she doing there?" _

"_I don't know. She texted me that she's waiting there for me."_

"_That's weird. She left here and told me that she's going to the office to check on some paper work. Read the text to me again."_

"_It says, 'My love I'm waiting for you at Hyland Park. Please come alone now.'"_

"_Torres has something romantic planned for you Jen. It's a quiet deserted park. She has a surprise planned for you. No wonder she told me she wanted my advice on something."_

"_But she's not answering my calls."_

"_So you don't bug her about what she has planned. Go now and have fun we'll talk later!"_

_**Arizona's POV**_

_I was in my car about to go run errands and I noticed a text message from Callie._

"_Arizona, I love you. You're the only one that I love more than anything. I'm waiting for you at Hyland Park. Please come….."_

_**Callie's POV**_

_I was in a taxi headed towards the office. I needed to call Mark but for some reason I could not make outgoing calls._

"_This phone doesn't work and I lost all my contacts. Ugh Mark you always forget something" talking to myself great._

"_You can use my phone if you need to" the taxi driver told me._

_My phone rang but the number was private. I smiled at the driver as a thank you. It was probably Mark messing with me._

"_Hello."_

"_Hello Calliope…." the evil voice of my worst enemy rang in my ears._

"_Where are you? Don't tell me you're already out."_

"_Yes. I went in front of the judge today. The case will continue against me without me having to stay in prison. I'm released."_

"_Don't be too happy you little…"_

"_Watch your mouth Calliope."_

"_Don't you dare Calliope me. You're going to end up back in prison. You will pay for everything you have done."_

"_It's not important if I have to go back to prison tomorrow. I'm outside today, that's what counts. Today I will deal with you."_

"_What are you saying?!"_

"_Listen to me. Today one of the people you love the most will die."_

_What the hell is she saying? Oh god. My heart started beating faster._

"_Stop the car, pull over now." I told the driver._

_As he pulled over I got out of the taxi with the phone still in my ear._

"_What are you saying?"_

"_Because of you I killed the person I love the most. Now it's your turn."_

"_Just….just wait. Don't…"_

_I knew what she was capable of. I was scared out of my mind. Tears filled my eyes._

"_Now you have to make a choice. Think about who you love the most. Who will you sacrifice and who will you save?"_

_Images of my family and friends came to me. I was furious._

"_What are you doing?! What are you saying?!"_

"_It's a hard choice, but you have to sacrifice one of them."_

"_You low-life nobody. Who do you think you are?! " I screamed._

"_You have very little time. If you're not in Hyland Park in 15 minutes than you will lose one of your loved ones."_

_I looked around the cars passing by. I was panicking, what do I do? I ran back into the taxi._

"_Take me to Hyland Park now! I don't have a lot of time. Step on it!" I yelled at the driver._

"_You're not alone?" she asked._

"_Yes yes I'm alone. I'm in a taxi. Please just tell me who did you hurt? Please tell me."_

"_Not yet in 15 minutes."_

"_Listen to me, if you do anything to hurt the ones I love…" she cut me off._

"_Think about who you love the most. Who will you sacrifice for the others? Who will you abandon? Make a choice Calliope."_

_The tears streamed down my face. I felt like someone was choking me._

"_Please you can do anything you want to me. I'm begging you. Please don't hurt the ones I love. Just don't harm them" I was sobbing into the phone begging and pleading._

"_You have less than 15 minutes, be at Hyland Park. Don't bring the cops."_

_He hung up just like that.  
><em>

"_No, no, no! Dammit!" I hit the dashboard as hard as I could as the tears streamed down my face._

_Arizona….._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters of Grey's Anatomy.**

**Title: A Thousand Years**

**Summary: A/U. This is the story of two sisters, Callie and Aria. Callie is bold but rash, rebellious, has difficulty to control her anger, fearless, can't tolerate injustice, impatient and let's her fists do the talking. Aria is the opposite, she's calm, patient, doesn't act without thinking, overall a hardworking young woman. The only thing the two sisters have in common is their deep love for Arizona.**

**Chapter 1**

_Background_

_The Torres' were not a rich family but they had a business that made ends meet. Carlos Torres owned and ran a Cuban Bakery and Café. He was temperamental and had difficulty showing his love to his two daughters. His whole life he worked to support his family. His wife Maria Torres was a supporting wife but most of the time she was very unhappy. Aria helped her father with the business in the morning, went to school in the afternoon and worked as a Caddy at a golf club after her classes were over. Callie was another story…_

_Arizona was a waitress at a café while pursuing her dreams of acting/modeling. She lived with her mom; her dad had left when she was young so they learned to survive on their own. Her mom ran a Beauty Salon._

_The Torres' were getting ready it was time. Aria looked herself in the mirror as she got ready._

"I'm ready" she whispered.

"Let's get going Aria, your father is waiting" Maria interrupted.

_Maria glanced around the room, there were two beds. Soon both would be occupied again._

"Mom! Let's go!" Aria yelled from downstairs.

_The drive was silent. Aria was driving in her own world, Carlos was glancing out the window and Maria seemed very nervous and fidgety._

"Belt, keys, wallet and cell phone" the guard handed Callie her old things.

"Good luck kid, hope this is the last we'll be seeing you."

"Thanks" she replied ready to leave.

"They said to be here at 10:30 AM" Maria said to Aria.

_Carlos was in the car waiting while Aria and Maria were outside waiting._

"Mom, they said around 10:30. Calm down" she said soothingly.

_On the other side…_

"Name?"

"Calliope Torres"

"Today is the day of your release. Good luck to you and we hope this is the last."

_The doors opened and Callie walked out and saw the streets again, she felt nothing. She saw Aria and her mom running toward her._

"Little sis, we missed you" she said as she hugged her.

"Thanks God, my little girl. Oh how I missed you" Maria hugged her daughter as tight as she could.

"Mama, I missed you too…all of you" she whispered as she looked at her father who was still sitting in the car.

"It's over baby, it's over."

"Come on sis, let's go" Aria said.

_They started walking towards the car. Carlos was still inside sitting, he wiped at his eyes. He swallowed hard and got out of the car just as they got there. Callie and Carlos stood face to face._

_**Flashback**_

_**Callie's face was red and tears were streaming down her face. She was angry. She made a fist and swung at her father as hard as she could.**_

"_**Callie, no don't!" her mom screamed in anguish.**_

_**End of Flashback.**_

_Callie looked at her father remembering there last encounter. _

"Hi Dad" she made the first attempt to talk.

"Welcome home Calliope" he said as he stepped forward towards her.

_It seemed as if he wanted to hug her but he changed his mind and instead squeezed her shoulder._

_The drive home was silent most of the time. As they pulled up to their home, Callie stayed in the car while her family waited for her outside the car. She glanced at the front door…_

_**Flashback**_

_**Police cars surrounded the Torres' home. People were watching as they arrested Calliope Torres.**_

"_**What are you all looking at?! Get back to your own home!" her father screamed to the crowd.**_

_**As they were escorting Callie to the squad car, you could see Mark and Arizona running toward her.**_

"_**Callie!" Mark screamed.**_

_**As they got to her, the officers pushed them away. Mark kept mumbling questions but Callie couldn't hear him, all she could see were Arizona's blue eyes piercing at her. She felt ashamed and couldn't look anymore as they pushed her into the squad car.**_

_**End of Flashback.**_

_Barbara Robbins had seen the Torres' drive by earlier at her Salon. She decided to go visit her daughter at the café as she had some news._

"Sweetheart, do you have a few minutes?" she asked as Arizona walked by with a tray in her hand.

"Mom can't you see the situation here? We're really busy."

"I just came to show you the ad. I'll leave after that. Take a look."

"Listen, 'Searching for new faces for a new series which includes famous actors.' How is it?"

"Great! I'll take off my apron and go right away" she replied with sarcasm.

"Sweetie this time it sounds like something big. This could be a big opportunity for you."

"You said that the last time to but it ended up being a big disappointment."

"This time I'll come with you. I don't have much work today anyway."

"But I have work. I can't just leave."

"After work we'll go, you're almost off anyways."

"I can't come. I'm meeting Aria at the golf club."

"Is she going to have you collect the balls too?" she scoffed.

"Mom I have to get back to work" she replied clearly annoyed.

"She's out. I saw them this morning."

"Good. I'll call her later."

"Arizona, don't get involved. She's a troublemaker."

"Why shouldn't I? She's my girlfriend's sister that I haven't seen for years who also happens to be one of my oldest friends. So why shouldn't I?!"

"They're pulling you down. You stick to them like glue and can't talk about anything else."

"Mom it's time for you to back to the Salon" she said guiding her to the exit.

"Arizona they get under my skin, especially Aria. And now the crim….she's out too. Makes me more worried."

"Bye Mom. I'll be home late don't worry" she said as she leaned over and hugged her goodbye.

_As her mom walked away a customer walked up to her and reminded her that the napkins in the bathroom were out. As the girl walked away, a diamond earring fell from her ear. Arizona followed the earring as it fell to the floor…._

_**Flashback**_

_**Arizona, Aria and Callie were in an expensive clothing store in the Mall. Callie walked up to a Mannequin that had a short black dress.**_

"_**Arizona, look at this. It's really pretty; it would look amazing on you."**_

"_**$299.99" she said as she read the price tag.**_

"_**We can't afford that." Aria piped in as she walked away.**_

"_**It would have looked amazing on you" Callie smiled at her.**_

"_**Then buy it."**_

"_**Oh yeah I'm sure she will" Aria said laughing.**_

"_**Let's go there is nothing for me here" Arizona said walking toward the exit.**_

"_**Even if you come to the graduation dinner like this, you would still be the most beautiful girl" Aria swooned.**_

"_**Thank you Aria" she blushed.**_

_**They were walking out of the store but one of the employees ran towards Arizona.**_

"_**Miss, you haven't paid for the bracelet."**_

"_**I'm so sorry. I was trying it on and I forgot to take it off."**_

"_**It's ok, it happens. Thank you, hope to see you again."**_

"_**That was so embarrassing" Arizona whispered.**_

_**Callie looked around and took something out of her pocket gesturing to Arizona to look as Aria walked ahead. Arizona saw the bracelet and looked up at her and smiled.**_

_**End of Flashback.**_

**A/N: Please review more to come. Things will get interesting soon. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters of Grey's Anatomy.**

**Title: A Thousand Years**

**Summary: A/U. This is the story of two sisters, Callie and Aria. Callie is bold but rash, rebellious, has difficulty to control her anger, fearless, can't tolerate injustice, impatient and let's her fists do the talking. Aria is the opposite, she's calm, patient, doesn't act without thinking, overall a hardworking young woman. The only thing the two sisters have in common is their deep love for Arizona.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites. Interesting things in this chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

_After taking a nice bath and taking a long nap, Callie decided to get dressed and head out to see the city and some familiar places. As she walked down the street she passed by her father's shop. She didn't want to face him but didn't want to be disrespectful at the same time._

"Morning dad" she said with a somber face.

"Morning. When will you start working?" he snapped.

_She stared at him shocked at his question._

"I asked you something!" he yelled.

"You have to start somewhere. You lost a lot of time."

"I'm going to find something. I just got out give me a break."

"Ok but you should hurry, you're a college dropout so you don't have a lot of options. "

"I got it. I should go."

"Where to?" he asked as she gave her back to him while walking out.

_She was angry enough; she wasn't in the mood to be asked all these questions._

"To get a breath of fresh air. Is that okay?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay. Here take this" he slapped a hundred bill on the table.

_Callie looked at the money and saw the way he slapped it down on the table. At first she hesitated and then walked over to the table and quickly grabbed the money._

"See you tonight."

"Don't cause any trouble!"

_He was being a jerk. She ignored him and walked away._

* * *

><p><em>Callie was walking in the streets if Miami. They had a farmers market going on. She saw a familiar face at one of the stands selling. He looked at her from afar and his mouth was hanging open.<em>

"Callie! Oh my god! Callie!" he ran to her.

"Mark" she whispered smiling for the first time as he ran towards her.

_Mark engulfed her in a tight bear hug._

"I thought you were getting out next week?! Cal I missed you so much, my best friend is back" he said as he pulled away.

* * *

><p><em>Callie and Mark were out of the crowd in no time and were walking near the beach catching up.<em>

"How is your mom?"

"She's gotten worse. She recognizes me sometimes"

"Isn't she too young for that?"

"Yeah. She must have had a lot of thing she wanted to forget" he sighed.

"She forgot everything Cal….Anyway never mind me, let's talk about you."

"I heard what happened to you in prison. You spent months in the hospital."

"I'm fine now. Thankfully it's all over."

_They were by the beach and as Callie was looking around she saw her._

"Arizona….." she whispered.

"Hey it's Blondie, she's probably going home from work. She works right around the corner. Arizona!" he yelled.

"Forget it Mark, don't" but it was too late.

_Arizona heard Mark's voice and as she looked over. She saw her there. She was really back. She took a deep breath and started to walk over to them._

"You don't want to talk to her?" Mark asked.

_**Flashback**_

_**The group of friends were sitting in the sand around a bonfire talking and playing games. Arizona and Callie were facing each other and their faces were so close that they could feel each other's breath blowing on their skin. Callie started to lean in as did Arizona. Their noses brushed against each other and just as they were about to kiss….**_

"_**Wait a minute! Callie closed her eyes" Aria laughed.**_

_**They pulled away from each other as Aria interrupted their moment.**_

"_**I didn't close my eyes" Callie said.**_

"_**She closed her eyes. Did you see it?! She closed it" Aria started laughing as she talked to the group.**_

_**Out of anger, Callie grabbed a fistful of sand and threw it towards Aria but it also went into Arizona's eyes.**_

"_**What are you doing?!" Aria yelled.**_

"_**Callie!" Arizona yelled touching her eyes.**_

"_**I'm sorry did it get in your eye?" she really felt bad.**_

"_**You never watch what you're doing!" Arizona was angry.**_

"_**I'm really sorry Ari. I didn't mean to. Let me look."**_

"_**Leave me alone!" she yelled.**_

_**Aria came over and helped Arizona up as she pushed Callie away.**_

"_**Arizona don't go. It's just a game. Come on we want our turn too" Mark pleaded**_

"_**I'm not playing anymore" she said as she walked away from them with Aria in tow.**_

_**End of flashback.**_

_And now as Arizona stood in front of Callie after all these years, she didn't know what to say. They just stared at each other._

"How are you?"

_Arizona leaned toward Callie who was much taller than her and kissed her cheek as she wrapped her arms around her neck giving her a tight hug._

"I'm really good" she smiled as she pulled away.

"She got out today" Mark piped in.

"I know."

"We were just talking a walk, talking and catching up" Mark said.

_Callie continued staring at Arizona. She couldn't talk, she just stared._

"I'm glad it's all over" Arizona said staring back.

"Yeah it is. It's over" Callie finally talked.

"You've changed" Arizona mentioned.

"Really? I have. But you still look the same" she smiled.

_Arizona laughed. It really was starting to get awkward._

"I have to get back to work girls. I'll see you tonight Cal. We have to go out for drinks" Mark interrupted.

"Go to work, I'll call you later."

_Mark smiled and walked away leaving Arizona and Callie alone._

"You know your mom won't let you go anywhere tonight. We're having dinner tonight at your house. Aria invited me too."

"I guess I'll have to ditch Mark tonight."

_Arizona grabbed a hold of Callie's arm._

"Let's go to Aria's work place together."

_As soon as Callie felt her touch, she pulled her arm up to her hair pretending to fix it._

"That's not my place to be. You go."

"Come one, she said that you were coming too. We'll hang out for a bit until she finishes her work. We can talk and catch up and I won't have to be alone with those rich snobs."

_Callie looked down at the floor knowing very well that she couldn't say no to Arizona. Arizona lifted her chin up and made her look._

"Alright let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Callie and Arizona arrived at the Golf Club. They were trying to check in but the security guard was giving them problems.<em>

"I'm Aria Torres' sister" Callie said with angry look on her face.

"She works here. We're here to visit here, I've come here plenty of times before" Arizona piped in.

"Ok I have to check, please wait here."

_Callie and Arizona stood aside and waited as people were going in freely with no problems. Callie was getting very frustrated and started pacing._

"You can go in but I need your ID's to stay with me."

_Arizona handed here ID and looked over at Callie._

"I didn't need an ID in prison" she said looking away.

"I'll go in myself and call your sister here. Just wait."

_After a few minutes Arizona came with Aria and they were able to get Callie inside. They were walking towards the club. _

"You're still the impatient and tempered Callie" Arizona said.

"Yeah yeah. I didn't want to come, you forced me."

"Come on guys stop the bickering. Callie please don't mess around here, this is my job."

_Just as Aria said that a black Mustang was driving towards them on the way to exit. Aria knew the girl inside and waited for her to stop._

"You're leaving?" Aria asked the girl in the car.

_She had blonde short hair, green eyes and a beautiful face. _

"I have to prepare for tonight."

"Let me introduce you. Bianca this is Arizona" she said pointing to Arizona and smiling.

"Nice to meet you" Arizona replied.

"And this is my sister, Callie."

"I thought so. Welcome back. Did you miss Miami? Where did you live?"

"Uh in Italy" Aria quickly answered.

"That's great. How long will you stay?"

"I'm back for good" she said looking down surprised by her sisters quick answer.

"I'm glad! I am expecting you all at my party tonight."

"Oh that's right Bianca is having a birthday party tonight" she said looking at them both.

"Of course we have to go. We don't have plans for tonight, right Aria?" Arizona said as she walked over to Aria and put her arms around her torso.

"Ok we'll see."

"Ok I'll be seeing. Bye!" Bianca drove away.

_As Bianca drove away Arizona put her arms down and looked at Aria with a angry look._

"How many times are you going t introduce me to that spoiled brat?"

"Did I introduce you before?" Aria said looking dumbfounded.

"Every time she pretends that she doesn't remember me. It's obvious she has a thing for you."

"Arizona don't be silly. She's a friend from school" she said laughing.

"She's too friendly with you" she said crossing her arms with a stern face."

"Sweetheart don't start."

"Let's go to the party than together. It will discourage her."

"Ok let's go than."

_Aria put her arms around Arizona's shoulder and started walking as Callie hung up awkwardly._

"When you act like this I get mad, but I like the fact that you're jealous" she smiled at her.

"What happened?" Aria shouted as she looked back and saw Callie walking towards the exit.

"I didn't like this place, I'm going back. Bye guys" she started picking up her pace.

"Callie, Callie wait…" Aria ran after her.

"Look I know you're mad at me. I'm sorry…."

_Callie looked at her sister face and remembered….._

_**Flashback**_

"_**Oh god! Dammit! God damn you!" Aria was yelling from the floor in the middle of the street.**_

_**Callie stood in the middle of the street and looked down at the body of a girl with a pool of blood around her head. Suddenly Aria ran toward a taller Callie and pushed her down on the concrete floor.**_

_**End of flashback**_

"If you go I'll be very sad."

"Don't do that. It has nothing to do with you. I don't like it here. That's what you get for spending four years between grey walls. The green hurts my eyes. The fresh air affected me badly too" Callie smirked.

"It's alright. I'll order you a cold drink and you'll be fine" she said pulling on Callie's arm.

"No Aria. See you later" she said and quickly walked way.

_Aria looked on at Callie and looked very disappointed. She walked back towards her girlfriend and held her hand. _

"She's mad at you. But she shouldn't be. You couldn't just say she just got out of prison."

* * *

><p><em>Later that night…<em>

_Callie and Mark were on a small boat catching up and having drinks._

"I came to visit you. They said you were forbidden to accept visitors so I had to turn back. Your dad said you didn't want any visitors and to forget about going back. You didn't accept anyone, not even your family."

"At first they would come and I would see them but Mom was always sad. She was always crying. And my father was complaining that I was putting them through this pain. That's when I told them I didn't want anyone to come and visit me. So that was it."

"I get so mad at myself. This is all my fault. I never should have left you alone that night. Why did I leave so early?! If I hadn't left, maybe you wouldn't have gotten into that car. Maybe that accident wouldn't have happened. Maybe that girl wouldn't have died. That night wouldn't have ended like that, maybe….." Mark's eyes were red as he was talking.

"That's how I have been spending my days with maybe's and wishes" Mark continued defeated.

_**Flashback**_

_**Callie was at a boutique. Arizona's favorite place. Getting Arizona a dress she liked. **_

"_**Are you buying it for a friend of yours?"**_

"_**Actually I'm buying it for the girl who I'm in love with" she smiled.**_

"_**Oh how sweet. I hope everything works out for you."**_

_**Callie had already called Arizona and made sure she would be home. It was supposed to be a surprise. She picked up flowers on the way and continued walking towards her house. She was almost there and as she got closer she saw Arizona sitting out on her porch kissing someone. Not just anyone thought, it was her sister Aria. The gift bag and flowers fell from her hands as she stood there shocked. She started slowly walking closer. Arizona had her arms around Aria's neck as Aria gave her little kisses on the cheek making Arizona giggle. Arizona than saw Callie looking and let go of Aria. Aria turned around and saw her little sister Callie staring with a weird expression on her face. **_

"_**Callie, why are you standing there? Come here." **_

_**Callie walked over to the porch**_

"_**I didn't know you were coming Calliope" Arizona said.**_

"_**I….I just wanted to wish you good luck on your exam tomorrow. So you two…..you're together?"**_

"_**Yes, why do you look so surprised?" Arizona laughed.**_

"_**I'm not. Anyway I should get going" Callie wanted to get out fast.**_

_**As she was leaving she saw Arizona's mother walking inside with a sympathetic look on her face. Callie couldn't hold it in longer as the tears started falling. She was angry, she was angry at everyone but mostly herself…..**_

**A/N: More info coming soon on the next chapter. Please review ! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters of Grey's Anatomy.**

**Title: A Thousand Years**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites again. This chapter is mostly a flashback.**

**Chapter 3**

_**Cont. Flashback**_

_**Callie went home, her tears wouldn't stop all the way home. She went inside and slammed the front door shut. She was angry. She saw her father standing there with a angry look on his face as usual. She didn't feel like dealing with him at all.**_

"_**Where have you been?!" he yelled.**_

_**Callie ignored him and went up the stairs.**_

"_**Calliope, I am talking to you! Don't force me to come upstairs!" **_

_**Callie still ignoring him saw his mother at the foot of the steps.**_

"_**What's wrong? Did you fight again? Your father has been waiting for you since morning. You promised to help him but you weren't around all day. The photographer came by to take his money and said some rude things to him. Didn't you pay him?" she was standing at his door way talking.**_

"_**Just leave me alone!" she screamed hitting her shut door.**_

"_**Calliope, honey what's wrong?" she said concerned.**_

_**Callie still ignoring her went to her desk drawer and took all the money that was left and put it in her pocket. She heard her mother mumbling to her father and then all of a sudden he barged in and grabbed her arm.**_

"_**What happened huh?! Who did you fight with now?"**_

"_**I didn't fight with anybody dad. Just let me go."**_

_**Callie's mother was in the back whimpering trying to pull Carlos away from their daughter.**_

"_**Tell me the truth!"**_

"_**I swear I didn't fight with anyone, please."**_

"_**When are you going to grow up?! When?! You didn't even pay the photographer. Where is the money?! Answer me!" he kept yelling in her face.**_

"_**Please dad just let me go. I need to get some air, please."**_

"_**Don't talk back to me!" he slapped her across the face.**_

_**Callie was shocked to say the least. She was already hurting and now this. She grabbed her cheek and held back her sobs.**_

"_**Don't do that Carlos, please I'm begging you" her mother pleaded to her husband.**_

"_**If you don't tell me where that money is, you will not leave this room!" he grabbed both her arms and squeezed hard while yelling in her face.**_

"_**Let me go!" she pulled away from him with all the strength she had and went towards the door.**_

"_**Come back here!" he yelled and ran downstairs after him even though his wife was pleading him not to.**_

_**Callie was trying to grab her jacket and get out as fast as she can but her father still caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and turned her towards him.**_

"_**Don't you dare walk away from me!"**_

"_**Please dad let me go, I'm begging you" she cried.**_

_**He pushed her body towards the living room. She grabbed a hold of the couch to steady herself.**_

"_**You are not going anywhere tonight!"**_

"_**Just leave me alone, don't touch me!"**_

"_**Don't talk back!" he yelled and raised his hands again.**_

_**Maria pushed Callie out of the way and stood in front of her husband.**_

"_**Leave her!" she yelled.**_

"_**You stay out of this!" he grabbed her arm and pushed her towards the couch.**_

"_**Don't touch her!"**_

_**Callie's face was red and tears were streaming down her face. She was angry. She made a fist and swung at her father as hard as she could.**_

"_**Callie, no don't!" her mom screamed in anguish.**_

_**Her father was on the ground grabbing his face. Callie couldn't take it anymore, she ran out towards the car. She ignored her mother's screams for her to come back. She got in the car and drove off.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Callie was sitting at Hyland Park with Mark. She had a bottle of tequila in her hand and she kept drinking it like it was water.<strong>_

"_**Take it easy Cal" Mark said concerned for his best friend.**_

"_**Stay out of it Mark" she replied coldly.**_

"_**Did something happen? You know you can tell me anything."**_

_**Callie looked at Mark and started laughing.**_

"_**Nothing happened. Do I need a reason to drink? I felt like it so I'm drinking." she smiled taking another swig.**_

"_**I know Callie but drink normal. You're drinking a whole damn bottle yourself."**_

_**Callie looked away sadly.**_

"_**Cal, what is it? Are you ok?"**_

_**Callie nodded and looked down at the floor. **_

"_**I don't like your mood tonight Callie. Come on lets go."**_

"_**If you want to go than leave."**_

_**Mark got up from the bench and grabbed Callie's arm gently. Callie's started to get angry.**_

"_**Don't touch me Mark! Either stay or go. Leave me alone."**_

"_**Your sisters here" Mark said as he saw Aria walking towards them slowly.**_

_**Aria came and sit down next to Callie with a angry look on her face.**_

"_**What the hell is wrong with you?! You hit dad! Are you crazy?"**_

"_**What?!" Mark was surprised.**_

"_**How could you do that? I'm talking to you Callie!"**_

"_**Shut up Aria. He hit mom, ok. He hit mom in front of my face. What did you expect? I told him 'Don't hit her.' But he didn't listen."**_

_**Mark felt like it was more of a family situation so he had decided to leave.**_

"_**I have to go. Call me tomorrow Callie."**_

_**Aria sighed.**_

"_**Why are you acting like this? Why can't you control yourself? What's your problem? Who are you rebelling against?"**_

_**Callie looked at Aria. Tears filled her eyes but she held back her sobs. She swallowed and looked at her sister with hate.**_

"_**I am fed up cleaning up your mess. I told you I have exams tomorrow. But I always have to look after you." **_

_**Callie shook her head and ignored Aria. She got up and took out the keys to her dads car. **_

"_**Callie stop"**_

_**Callie still ignoring her walked to the car as fast as she could. She wasn't even that drunk. Aria grabbed her arm. Callie was much taller than Aria, she looked down at her face. **_

"_**Callie you're sick. You need to get treated."**_

"_**Leave me alone" she pushed Aria back and opened the door.**_

"_**Hey, what are you doing? Give me the key." Aria said.**_

"_**Aria…." Callie wasn't letting the key go as Aria tried to pry it out of her.**_

"_**Give them to me. You can't drive like this. You're drunk. Go sit down!" she pushed Callie and got the keys.**_

_**Aria started to drive home. She was so angry she hit the steering wheel.**_

"_**I am going to go crazy. You couldn't find another day to screw up? I've been studying for my exam for weeks. This is my future! What right do you have to make me look after you in the middle of the night?! Huh?! You are not going to drag me down with you Callie. Do you hear me? I am talking to you" she said looking over at Callie and driving at the same time.**_

"_**Shut up already. I have had enough" Callie replied coldly.**_

"_**I cannot believe you punched dad."**_

"_**He hit mom."**_

"_**It's not the first time!"**_

_**Callie looked at Aria shocked.**_

"_**I did it so that he would stop."**_

"_**What are you going to do now? How are you going to look at his face?"**_

"_**Who would want to look at his face?" she said with malice.**_

"_**How will you get along with him, you idiot!"**_

"_**I don't need that. Just shut up!"**_

"_**I've had it with you! I'm sick and tired of picking up the pieces behind you!"**_

_**Callie raised her hand up as if to hit her.**_

"_**What?! You're going to hit me too? Go ahead!"**_

_**Aria pulled at her arm and wouldn't stop.**_

"_**Come on. Hit me! Hit me Callie!"**_

_**For a mere second something caught Aria's eyes ahead of her. They turned….**_

"_**Watch out!" Callie yelled and covered her eyes with her arm.**_

_**It was too late already the windshield shattered with someone's body. Aria didn't break in time. The car screeched to a stop and the person's body flew to the ground.**_

"_**Oh god….." Callie whispered.**_

_**Aria got out of the car followed by Callie. She started to walk towards the body.**_

"_**Hey…are you ok?" she asked. **_

_**As Aria got closer to the body she saw all the blood. Callie hung up and watched.**_

_**It was a young girl. Aria bent down a little to check if she had a pulse. Her fingers touched her neck, there was nothing. She threw her body back to the ground. What had she done?**_

"_**She's dead! She's dead! It's all your fault!" she screamed at Callie.**_

"_**Oh god! Dammit! God damn you!" Aria was yelling from the floor in the middle of the street.**_

_**Callie stood in the middle of the street and looked down at the body of a girl with a pool of blood around her head. Suddenly Aria ran toward a taller Callie and pushed her down on the concrete floor.**_

_**Callie stayed on the ground as did Aria. Aria broke down sobbing. She couldn't stop.**_

_**End of Flashback.**_

"Life is really strange Callie. Suddenly something happens and your whole life is turned upside down. You find yourself in a place you would have never dreamed of. Something small can change your whole life." Mark sighed.

_Callie looked down and smiled. _

"That thing you call small might be something big for somebody else. Maybe it's the biggest mistake of her life. Maybe it's the best thing she ever did. You can't know it. How could you?"

"That's life. Live it and see it."

* * *

><p><em>After a long night of talking with Mark. They decided to go to the party of Aria's friend for some more drinks. They met some girls, Callie met one in particular. A blonde named Erica. They went to her apartment and well they were laying in her bed naked. <em>

"So what do you do?" Erica asked as she stroked Callie's arm with her head on her shoulder.

"I want to sleep" Callie replied with her eyes closed.

_Erica turned away and decided to let her be. She reached to turn the light off._

"Don't turn off the light. Leave it on. I can't sleep in the dark."

"Good night" Erica whispered while turned the other way.

_Callie reached down to the scars on her stomach. She gently covered it with her hand. _

_**Flashback**_

_**Callie was in the jail cell fighting another girl. While the other inmates were huddled around them watching. Callie definitely was the better fighter by far. Someone else came towards Callie and pushed her back.**_

"_**Hey stay out of it. You betted if you can't stand to lose your money that's not my problem!" Callie put her towards the wall. She was pumped up. She saw an older woman that was known to be one of the biggest criminals in the prison hand a shard of glass to the woman intervening with Callie. **_

_**The other inmates grabbed Callie from behind so she can't escape. The woman pushed the shard of glass into Callie's stomach with all her strength. **_

"_**Ahh!" Callie screamed in agony.**_

"_**That's what you get!" the woman yelled as she pulled the glass back out.**_

_**Callie put her hand against the wound as the blood spilled out. The pain was too much, the blood….**_

_**End of flashback.**_

_In the morning Callie had come home already. Aria and her dad weren't there. She saw her mom, she was doing laundry._

"Honey do you want me to wash that shirt?"

"Yeah I guess. Don't have much left." she said taking her shirt off leaving her clad in her bra.

_Her mom saw the scar on her stomach and gasped._

"What did the doctor say about the surgery?"

"Since when do you care so much about me?" she shot back at her mom.

_Callie walked away towards the bathroom. She remembered. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. It all came back….._

_**Flashback**_

_**Callie and Aria had fled the accident scene. They were home now and the police were outside looking at the car with the broken windshield. **_

"_**The police are here" Carlos said looking outside the window.**_

"_**Dad I didn't see her. I swear I didn't see her. She came out of nowhere. I was looking at Callie and didn't see her." Aria was sobbing on the couch.**_

"_**You ruined Aria's life. You ruined it!" Maria sobbed while looking at Callie.**_

_**Callie was sitting across from them frozen. She was lost.**_

"_**It's all over. Her whole life is destroyed. She has to finish college." Maria sobbed.**_

_**There was a knock at the door. Callie sat there as tears started to fall from her eyes.**_

"_**Come on get up" Carlos told Aria.**_

_**Carlos went to open the door. Maria turned to Callie.**_

"_**This is all your fault. If you had listened to your father, if you didn't get drunk. This wouldn't have happened if he hadn't run after you! You destroyed my life, my hopes!" Maria yelled.**_

_**Aria got up to go down to the police. Callie looked at her mother. Got up and pushed Aria away and ran down the stairs. Her father was already there.**_

"_**My daughter did it."**_

"_**I did it. I'm turning myself in" Callie stood there and showed her wrists.**_

_**Aria stood back shocked. She was going to go but her mother held her back.**_

_**People were watching as they arrested Calliope Torres.**_

"_**What are you all looking at?! Get back to your own home!" her father screamed to the crowd.**_

_**As they were escorting Callie to the squad car, you could see Mark and Arizona running toward her.**_

"_**Callie!" Mark screamed.**_

_**As they got to her, the officers pushed them away. Mark kept mumbling questions but Callie couldn't hear him, all she could see were Arizona's blue eyes piercing at her. She felt ashamed and couldn't look anymore as they pushed her into the squad car.**_

_**End of Flashback.**_

**A/N: This chapter revealed a lot. Please review more drama coming!**


End file.
